


Gender Roles

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Gender Roles, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always bugs Tony how the others look at Loki - as if he (or she, depending on the moment) is some dainty little thing about to be blown away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Roles

There is always this assumption that Tony is the guy in the relationship – that he is the top, the breadwinner, the one whose name their kids will take. In some ways, of course, they’re right; Loki is fine – generally – with shifting into a female form for Tony, he doesn’t have a job technically speaking, and he won't be passing on his last name.  
(What they tend to forget around this point is that Loki has also switched Tony's gender, that his ‘job’ is being an asshole exiled prince and that he refuses to acknowledge any surname. Small things.)  
Loki never seems to mind – something about being used to it – and Tony isn’t sure how to confront it, because it’s not like one of them is secretly a woman just because they’re together. In reality, they both have their moments of so-called womanliness and manliness.  
(Loki snorts and claims that there is no such thing. Being the only one in the room who’s actually spent time as both genders, Tony goes with it.)  
Still, it bugs him. Even – _especially_ – Thor looks at his brother with eyes meant for a fragile flower or a two-year-old girl. His lover is _hardly_ this.  
“It’s just not fair!” Tony gripes, hands tossed in the air.  
Loki, leaning on the bathroom doorframe, smirks faintly in tired amusement. Water still trickles in errant rivulets down the lean, pale planes of muscle that make up his chest and abs, and one hand holds the towel in place around his hips. Tony is pacing around their shared bedroom with a screen trying desperately to follow his erratic steps. It would be humorous save for Tony’s consistent irritation with this fact.  
 _So what?_ Loki wants to ask, _It is not you who is slandered._ He knows the tirade _that_ will start off, though, and refrains.  
“Tony, it is nothing,” he chides.  
“But they treat you like a _girl_!” the sometimes-genius exclaims.  
Instead of replying to that, Loki simply lets his magic dance over and into his skin, reshaping and reforming him into the voluptuous curves of a female. The towel is wholly unnecessary now, though really, he hadn’t been wearing it out of some perverse sense of modesty.  
“Stop it. You know that’s not what I mean,” Tony hisses, arms crossing as he notices Loki’s shift.  
“Then, please, Tony – out with it. I have reassured you innumerable times that being underestimated is not of any consequence to me,” Loki sighs, shifting back, “What more would you have me say?”  
Tony scowls because he doesn’t believe Loki even though his lover’s voice is as void of lies as Steve during Christmas.  
(He never has been able to figure out if that’s magic or if Loki’s really just _that_ good. When asked, Loki shrugged and fell back on the ‘God of Lies’ title. Which, come to think of it…)  
“Why are you okay with it?” he demands.  
“Tony, do you enjoy your epithet of ‘the second Mr. Stark’?” Loki asks instead.  
Sensing some curveball headed his way, Tony scowls deeper and hesitates before answering. He _does_ like teasing Loki with various nicknames, including the aforementioned one.  
“…yes,” he agrees slowly.  
“And would you prefer me to boast the physique of my brother or your captain?” Loki continues.  
Reflexively, Tony’s nose wrinkles in disgust at the thought of a bulky, muscled-out Loki. He loves the feel of that slender, lithe body beneath him – above him – around him. Loki _is_ muscular, and he _is_ strong, but like much of him, he carries it well hidden. A glance at that slim body would have most opponents at ease even though the god could physically best eighty percent of them.  
Despite himself, Loki smiles faintly at this reaction and pushes off from the doorway to begin a lazy walk towards Tony.  
“Do you not love the sight of me undone and gone beneath you?” he purrs as he pushes into Tony’s space, hands on the wall either side of Tony’s head.  
Having abruptly caught on to this little game, the inventor grins and doesn’t bother answering as Loki’s lust-darkened gaze bores languidly into him. It takes too much concentration to attempt (and fail) to calm the sudden desire flaring white-hot through his bones.  
“I’d love it now,” he finally manages to breathe.  
Loki’s chuckle is a low, dark thing against his neck as the god leans in to kiss, suck, nip at the tender skin. It’s a habit that always works and Tony’s not about to complain about mundaneness right about now: his dad could walk in from the grave and not faze him a bit.  
“I think not,” the god murmurs, his chill lips brushing against Tony’s flushed skin.  
And Tony doesn’t really argue, because once Loki’s in control, it is far, _far_ better to simply enjoy and pretend to fight back and finally just gasp into release and bliss. And when they’re done and hot (well, Tony is – he can’t really say for Loki) and sweaty and Loki absently comments about needing another shower, he simply nestles close and murmurs ‘thank you.’ Loki knows what for.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just want to make this clear: I'm definitely a feminist and am not intentionally dissing women. We're strong, capable people who are just as able to do what we want to do in the world as men are.
> 
> That said, it always intrigues me how people say Loki is very feminine, because while, yes, he can be (which isn't, to my mind, all that bad a thing), he also is (according to _Thor_ and myth) very capable in traditionally male arts. He's just more fluid. Somehow, I think it would really bug Tony to have his lover/wife/husband underestimated because he sees it as underappreciation, while Loki doesn't mind because it works to his advantage.
> 
> Also, this would take place quite a while after 'The Little Things Give You Away' - like five or more years.


End file.
